


Dreams.

by Wayward_Nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Pining Dean, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Nerd/pseuds/Wayward_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wished he could live in dreams. Only in his dreams could he have Cas the way he wanted. Could he love Cas the way he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic!!! Like, ever. This was meant to be longer and fluffier but eh I liked how it turned out even though it's kinda dark... Oops? If you're looking for fluff this isn't it.

As much as he was trying to fight it, Dean was waking up. As light blinded him, and his alarm rang deafeningly, he quickly jolted in to reality. Dean felt like crying as he blinked, and the dream world slipped away. As much as Dean wished that the wonders he enjoyed in unconscious could be real, he knew he could never have what he really wanted. 

Dean had come to terms months ago that his blue eyed, dorky best friend was the reason for his agony. Because he didn't want Castiel as his best friend. He wanted Cas to be his. Cas, the boy who had been in Dean's life longer than his brother Sammy. The boy who had watched him grow up, the boy who was the main star in all Dean's happy memories. The boy he was in love with. The boy who didn't love Dean back. 

In his dreams, he had Cas the only way he'll ever want. Inside his head, he's allowed to love Cas. He can cuddle up close to him as they watch movies, rather than stare at him across the room during their Friday night Marvel marathons. He can press their lips together in greeting when he sees his angel waiting for him at his locker in the mornings, rather than a pat on the shoulder and a hard effort made to not cry out in longing. In his dreams, Dean is happy. 

But he knows that's all they are.

Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!!! Please please please lmk what you thought! I need all the feedback I can get.


End file.
